The Perfect Gift
by delusional-lady
Summary: A MakiKiyo fic


The Perfect Gift  
Written by: delusional_lady  
  
Author Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are created and owned by the genius Inoue Takehiko and some important people concerned.. I'm not making profit from this.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is for all the MakiKiyo fans out there. Lemons aren't my style of writing because my literary brain cell is usually in a waffy mood. People who have read my work usually have the 'awww..how sweet.' reaction.   
  
The snow fell down slowly on the streets of the city. Kiyota lowered down his cap and hurried inside a small cafe. He was tired from walking around town for almost two hours. His feet was tired and he was hungry and sleepy. To top it all off, the snow came falling down. He had been looking around for something nice to give to Maki as a present. He had no idea what his captain liked and he was the only one left in the list. Despite being rich, Kiyota wanted his gift to be something truly memorable.   
  
He sipped the coffee he ordered slowly. He was trying to think of something to give to Maki when he spotted Maki himself. He tried to tuck himself in the corners of the shop and hide in the shadows. Thankfully, Maki did not enter the cafe. He emerged from the shadows and wondered what his captain was doing around here. This part of town was famous for the number of shops lined along the streets. "He must be doing some Christmas shopping." Kiyota thought to himself.  
  
After drinking his coffee, the snow hadn't shown signs of stopping but Maki's gift was of utmost importance. Besides, the whole basketball team would be exchanging their gifts tomorrow night. He had no time left. He paid for his coffee and went on his way. He tried to think of every conversation he had with Maki and wondered if the captain ever dropped hints about his likes.  
  
As he went out of the cafe, a huge patch of snow fell down on his head. Suddenly, he remembered a particular conversation with his captain. It was actually his very first with his captain. The day he joined the Kainan team, Maki told him about his love for candles. Kiyota was excited. Finally, a gift for his captai. But the candle should not be any ordinary one. It should not only by aromatic but special in a way that shouts Maki, you're the best and I love you! Kiyota smiled widely. It was an indirect way of expressing his love for his captain. He knew that one of these days, his heart would burst out and the truth shall be revealed but for now, he was content to show his care in little ways.  
  
A few more hours later, the snow was now turning into a snowstorm. Kiyota panted heavily as he ran across the street and back to his house. He hadn't asked for his driver to pick him up because he knew someone from the team might spot his car. He regretted this now as his feet was as heavy as lead and his eyes were starting to close. His candle was already wrapped in a box and was tucked carefully in his arm. He found it in an antique shop. The owner didn't want to sell it but Kiyota was persistent. He spilled out his need for the gift and the owner agreed to sell it. But now, it looks like he might never get to give his gift for his stength was leaving him. He used up all his power in the last step and then he fell down on the snow.  
  
Kiyota rubbed his eyes and blinked. Where was he anyway? He got up and saw everyone from the basketball team smiling at him. "Huh? What's going on here?" Jin laughed softly. "You fell unconcious by Maki's house. He took you in and you've been sleeping for more than a day now. It's time to swap gifts already. Your parents have been notified and it's alright now."  
  
Seeing the still confused look on the rookie's face, everyone burst out laughing. Kiyota glanced at Maki and saw him laughing too. He blushed and tried to act all annoyed. Gift swapping was fun and Kiyota got a new headband from Jin, a computer gadget from Miyamasu and a few more basketball items from the rest. Maki's gift was home-made pies for everyone. They were all shocked to learn that he could bake so well. Kiyota handed each one a small box. All eyes were wide when they each received a silver watch with their names and their number engraved on it. "K-Kiyota, this is too expensive! We can't accept this!" Jin sputtered, still unbelieveing. "You can't reject that. Besides, it already has your names on it. Anyway, you guys spent a lot of money for me too." The others didn't answer. They were too busy being awed by his gift.  
  
The gift swapping ended and everyone said good-bye. Kiyota was to stay in Maki's house since his parents have already sent his clothes over. Maki was alone in the house and Kiyota's parents knew that their son's company would be good for Maki. The captain prepared dinner in the kitchen while Kiyota stared at him while sitting on the kitchen table.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook Maki-sempai." Kiyota said as Maki was almost done with dinner. "I live alone and I guess necessity is the mother of invention." Mai answered. Kiyota took a bite of Maki's home-made pie and grinned. "Just necessity? I didn't know pies were made of necessity." Maki turned around and sighed. "Alright, so I like cooking and baking. And I took classes way back when I was still nine. Would you mind stop calling me sempai? I'm not that old." Maki said. Kiyota nodded happily.  
  
Kiyota was glad to have a conversation with Maki again but it was interrupted by a phone ring. "I'll get that." Maki said as he finished his cooking. He went towards the living room and answered it. Kiyota followed him shortly as he put down the phone. But not before he heard him say, "I love you honey." Kiyota was shattered. He should have expected this but he was too wrapped up in his own dreams that he didn't think about Maki's side. He should've known he already has someone in his life.  
  
"Are you alright there Kiyota? You look a little pale." Maki said, snapping him out from his thoughts. "Huh...Oh..yeah.." Maki nodded and led him upstairs. "There's a guestroom upstairs. Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable. I have to be out for awhile." Kiyota felt his heart break. "He's probably going to meet up with his girlfriend. I'm better off home." Kiyota thought to himself. He wanted to run home but Maki was expecting him to be home so he stayed, even though he was dying inside.  
  
"Okay Maki-sempai. I'll go take a bath. I'm also gonna lock up so make sure you have keys with you." he reminded Maki. His captain frowned a bit at the mention of sempai but nodded and put on a thick jacket. "I'll be seeing you. Night." The door slammed shut and Kiyota knelt down on the floor. Tears were falling freely from his eyes and he punched himself for even considering that they could even have a relationship. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs and stopped by Maki's room. He entered it and placed the gift on Maki's bed. "I hope you're happy with your girlfriend." Kiyota said and ripped the card off. He threw it on the wastecan and went to the guestroom to take a bath and sleep.  
  
Later that evening, Maki unlocked the door and entered his house. Just as he expected, Kiyota was asleep. He had purposely waited until he was sure that the rookie would not be up waiting for him. As careful and as quiet as possible, Maki calmed down the white furball on his arm. It was a dog and thankfully, it was fast asleep. He climbed up the stairs and into his room. "Alright honey, just stay asleep and don't make a noise." He said as he laid the dog on his bed. A small package was on it. "Huh? Who's this from?" He wondered as he took the package and searched for a card. There was none.  
  
His eyes caught sight of a crumpled card by the wastecan. Kiyota hadn't thrown it carefully and it missed the basket. "To Maki Shinichi, from Kiyota Nobunaga." Maki read. He opened the package and was surprised that it contained a candle. It was no ordinary candle because it was the only one missing from his collection. It was the most perfect candle in the world and it's aroma was rumored to be only for the royalty. He wondered how Kiyota managed to get hold of it. Suddenly, there was a creak and Maki looked up.  
  
"Kiyota?" Maki said as he stood up from the bed. the rookie was outside his room spying on him. "I thought you were asleep." Maki said as he went nearer. The rookie shook his head and Maki saw his eyes were red and puffy. Kiyota turned to run back to the guestroom but he was pulled by his captain. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you've been crying." Maki said as he pulled the lad in his room.  
  
Kiyota shook his head as he was forced to sit on the bed. "Nothing Maki-sempai. I was just having a really bad nightmare." Maki snorted. He knew the guy was lying. Nightmare indeed. "I don't believe you Kiyota." Kiyota looked up and caught sight of the crumpled card on his hand. "Thankyou for the gift Kiyota. It's the best gift anyone's ever given me." Maki said softly. Kiyota smiled weakly.   
  
"Now I have something for you." Maki said as he revealed a sleeping white furry dog. "Merry Christmas Kiyota." Maki said as he handed him the dog. Kiyota was speechless. He had always been fond of dogs and this white one was a beauty. "Her name is Honey. She just came back from the vet today and I spoke to her on the phone." Kiyota went red as the realizaton sunk in. So she was the Honey on the telephone awhile ago. How stupid of him. Baka Baka Baka Baka.   
  
"She's all yours Kiyota." Nervously, the rookie took the furball into his arms and cradles it. Dogs were his weakness. Maki stared at the rookie for awhile when a smile fluttered on his lips. He leaned down and kissed the surprised Kiyota on his lips. Kiyota was in heaven and he almost dropped the sleeping dog.   
  
After what seemed like eternity, Maki withrew from the kiss. Kiyota opened his eyes wide with amazement. "I hope this does not ruin the moment you had with Honey." Kiyota glanced at the still sleeping dog and laid her down on the floor. "I'm afraid that you just ruined it Maki." Maki sighed. He knew the kiss came as a shock and rejection was coming his way. He looked at Kiyota's face and was puzzled to see him grinning. "You've just ruined a moment I have with Honey. So why don't you make up for it and see if you can create a better moment?" Maki grinned as well and received an unspoken message. He went nearer and hugged the rookie with his strong arms. "You want a moment? I'll give you one you'll never forget." The two engaged in a passionate kiss and needless to say, both got the perfect gift. And that wasn't the candle nor the furry dog. 


End file.
